This invention provides for the storage of compact discs, which come packed in square "crystal" boxes and, optionally, audio tape cassettes in their boxes, in stackable bins. More specifically, the invention is directed to stackable bins which enable compact diskettes and tape cassettes to be stored in their native crystal boxes while providing good visibility of the labels on the edges of the boxes from which the audio material recorded on the discs and cassettes can be readily identified.
It is known in the art of media storage to provide a container for receiving compact discs or computer diskettes. Such containers often require internal subcontainers or assemblies to hold the discs. Others must employ covers to enable stacking of the containers. Moreover, prior art containers do not provide for manipulating them with respect to one another to provide easy viewing of, and access to, their contents. Most storage racks which are available to consumers for holding their compact discs hold the discs so that only the narrow edges of the crystal boxes can be seen. This makes it difficult to read the title of the discs contained in the boxes. In addition, conventional storage racks have a depth about equal to the width of a compact disc box. Hence, when such racks are placed on a typical 12 inch deep bookshelf, the space behind the rack is wasted.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,414 discloses a compact disc storage container having a forwardly angled front wall so as to permit compact discs stored in the container to be flipped forwardly. However, the container cannot hold crystal boxes as it provides U-shaped holders for the compact discs themselves, rather than the crystal boxes. Also, this storage container requires a cover so that the containers can be stacked one upon another. There is no suggestion of a handle to allow for convenient handling of the container and provide a surface for accommodating a label to indicate the subject of the compact discs stored in the container. There is also no suggestion of an optional central partition to provide compartments for storing audio tape cassette boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,950 illustrates a storage container for holding various types of discs, including compact discs. The container carries pivotally mounted holders each of which can accommodate the bottom edge of a compact disc box. Because the holders are pivotally mounted, the compact disc boxes can be flipped forwardly to expose the face of each one. However, these holders cannot be stacked upon one another, nor is a forwardly projecting handle provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,086 teaches the construction of a carrier for computer hard discs. The carrier includes a tray and cover, and like carriers can be stacked one upon another. However, this carrier does not permit flipping through the discs to see their faces. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,615 which relates to a carrier and shipping container for computer hard discs does not allow flipping through the discs to see their faces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,019 relates to a storage container for computer diskettes. The storage container holds a series of individual pivotally mounted containers each of which can be rotated forwardly to simplify removing and replacing diskettes within the pivotal containers. The floor of each pivoted container has a stepped configuration so that labels along the upper edges of all the diskettes in the container can be viewed simultaneously. This storage container requires a cover to permit like containers to be stacked one upon another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,372 is directed to a storage container for computer diskettes. This storage container is constructed to hold two side-by-side rows of diskettes. However, there is no suggestion that the central partition is removable so that the container can hold items of larger size. The storage container is provided with a cover which can be pivoted rearwardly to serve as a support for holding the container in an easel-like manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,457 shows a similar storage container.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,463 discloses a diskette storage container having individual wallet-like holders for diskettes. The bottom wall of the container has a stepped configuration so that the upper edges of all the diskette holders can be viewed simultaneously. However, this container does not provide the combination of features necessary for convenient and flexible storage, viewing and handling of compact discs and tape cassettes.